I can't risk love
by girlfartwwe28
Summary: Charlie develops feelings for Stella but she says that she doesn't want her heart broken again. Starlie oneshot.


**I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any characters all rights go to Disney Channel and Lemonade Mouth no copyright infringement intended.**

"I Love you" Charlie mumbled. Stella whipped around quickly, almost knocking him over. "What?" she said in an angry tone. Her face turned red than purple then red again. Charlie was extremely scared now and regretted what he said. _"No I'll scream it to the world if I have to! I love Stella Yamada!" Charlie thought._ Charlie turned white and stood there frozen. "Hey, answer my question!" She snapped. Charlie just shook his head no and walked past her. She grabbed his arm and dug her nails into his elbow. "The faster you tell me, the faster I will let go of your arm" she said, tightening her grip. "ILoveYou!" he screamed. "Charles this is too fast we're just friends I can't risk getting my heart broken again!" she let go of his arm and ran out of the auditorium. "Again?" Charlie said to himself.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Charlie woke up to the sound of his blasting tv. _Dang it Tommy did it again! _He jumped out of bed and walked to his bathroom. He saw the light on and became suspicious. He grabbed his baseball bat and slowly pushed open the door. He saw a small figure glancing into his mirror and a peacock feather hanging out of her right ear. _Why is Stella in my bathroom? I really don't care I love admiring her beautiful body._ He pushed the door open more and then it creaked. Stella jumped and Charlie hit his head on the door. "OW!" he shrieked. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you in my bathroom?" he asked, rubbing his forehead. "Never mind that come on" she grabbed his hand and sat him down on his bed. Olivia and Mo came out his closet, Olivia having an acoustic guitar thrown over her left shoulder, and Mo wearing her bass. Charlie raised an eyebrow at Stella but positioned himself leaning on his right knee with his elbow. "Ready gals?" Stella asked, while Mo threw a microphone at Stella. Olivia started to play a soft melody on the guitar while Mo joined in, and Stella began to sing.

_I see you staring at me,_

_The dream guy I've always wanted._

_But I've kept it a secret,_

_Even though I was always taunted._

_You and me,_

_We can both see to the future._

_You and me,_

_We spend every day and night to-gether_

_Forever_

_Now I understand what you're going through _

_You and Me the perfect two,_

_Come together to make we,_

_How much farther can we go?_

_I don't want to put on a show._

_Just want to show you how much I love you._

_You and Me,_

_We can both see to the future._

_You and Me,_

_We spend every day and night to-gether._

_Forever_

_Now we both now know it true,_

_That you love me and I love you,_

_We look up at the sky and see the comets and we both know,_

_We will have our arms around each other wherever we go,_

_Fooorrreeeevvvveeeerrrrrrr._

Charlie was crying freely and pulled Stella into a tight hug. "That was beautiful" he said between breaths. "I wrote it just for you" Stella said in a husky voice. They both tightened their grip around each other. Mo started to sing,

_I can't pretend, to know how you feel._

_But know that I'm here, know that I'm real._

_Say what you want,_

_Or don't talk at all,_

_I'm not gonna let you fall._

_Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you,_

Stella and Charlie pulled away looking into each other's eyes.

_My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too._

_Everything changed but one this is true understand,_

Stella raised herself to her toes.

_Well always be more than a band._

Charlie and Stella's lips met. "Yay!" they screamed, in tears. It became a little awkward and there was no noise besides the tv down stairs and light strumming of Olivia on her guitar. Stella pulled away smiling from ear to ear and was running her fingers through Charlie's hair. He smiled big and gave her a quick peck on the lips before sliding his hand on hers and resting on his bed. "You have a beautiful voice Stell-Bear." He said, leaning his forehead against hers. "thanks, but I couldn't have wrote it without the pain of rejection from you" she said sarcastically. "so are we official?" Stella asked, touching his cheek. He kissed her for a long time and then said "did that answer your question?" he smiled. _.Ever. They both thought._

**Well what did you think? R&R and PM me for suggestions or requests. I hope you enjoyed I love making these stories I also have Lemonade Mouth stories on youtube my username is girlfartwwe28 and some of my friends love big time rush etc. Yep thanks for reading see ya!**


End file.
